


McConcussion

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I seem to recall being much more sympathetic every time you’ve been in my place.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "can't remember a time"

“Hey, there, sunshine,” said a voice.

McGee blinked at the room above him before he could focus on his partner’s face. “Tony? What happened?”

“You got beaned good this time,” the other man said. “How much do you remember?”

“Not getting beaned,” McGee admitted. “We got the location of Stenton’s uncle’s property from Abby, started looking around, then… He got the jump on me?”

“His second cousin,” corrected Tony. “Didn’t come up in the initial search because she’d gotten married and changed her name a couple of times.”

“So, you’re smug because I got beat up by a girl?”

“Nah, although that doesn’t hurt, McConcussion. Usually, it’s _me_ getting blunt objects to the head, so I’m kinda enjoying this role-reversal.”

McGee snorted. “I seem to recall being much more sympathetic every time you’ve been in my place.”

“Maybe,” Tony agreed, smiling. “But, hey, I’m new to this.” 

“Thanks,” said McGee, dryly.

“You don’t actually have a concussion,” his partner said, softly, fiddling with the blanket. “The doctors want to keep you under observation for a few more hours, but they said you’re gonna be fine. I rode in with you in the ambulance, and Gibbs is on his way to pick us up.”

“Thanks,” said McGee, meaning it this time.

“Any time,” said Tony.

THE END


End file.
